Daddy's Little Girl
by PEROXIDE
Summary: Tony's estranged daughter returns home to reconcile their relationship and she gets more than she'd bargained for as she becomes part of the Avengers' world. They all become dear to her, especially reserved Captain Rogers.


Vivian Stark exited her cab outside Avenger's tower and looked up, letting out a breath she'd been holding since they had pulled up. Looking up at the expanse of the tower she breathed deep back in. Grabbing her duffle from the curb, she tipped the cabbie and headed inside. It had been nine years since shed left the States and her father behind. She'd kept tabs on him of course, through letters written between her and Pepper. She'd been proud to hear that he quit the arms business. It was the biggest reason she'd left. They disagreed about almost everything, but she couldn't stand being Miss. Stark, daughter of the man who was responsible for so many deaths. But now here she was. She could hardly call it home seeing as she'd never been there before. She groaned and looked down at her feet noticing the faded dirty hikers she wore before stealing her nerve heading into the tower.

Of course, no one recognized her and she tried her best to stay patient. She smiled and was polite. She really was. But then, they wouldn't call her dad. They wouldn't call Pepper. They just wouldn't work with her. So she took matters into her own hands. While she didn't agree with her father on most things and had tries for years to distance herself from her name, she was still a Stark.

And she didn't really do taking orders.

"Jarvis?" She called out to the room in exasperation. Pepper had kept her up to date on how much Jarvis had become a part of their everyday lives.

"Welcome home Miss Stark. Can I be of any assistance?" She smiled smuggly to the security personnel that was trying her patience while she responded to the snarky AI.

"Yes Jarvis, thank you. Can you tell me where my father is?"

"Mr. Stark is currently in the communal living quarters. Would you like me to announce your arrival Miss Stark?" She had to stifle a giggle. She swore he was using her title on purpose to prove a point.

"No thank you, if you could just point me in the right direction though I would appreciate it."

Before Jarvis could answer her the security began to step closer to her she threw her head back and let out a loud groan that ended it more of a growl. "Really guys! Come on! Jarvis knows me! Scanned me and everything, I've shown you my ID, passport, and my birth certificate and now you are going to detain me. Do you have any idea how pissed my father will be if you lay your hands on me? You know what! Go ahead." She put her hands on the back of her head. "Detain me." Then out to the room once more she called out, "Jarvis? Be sure to record this please. I'd like father to see this first hand."

"Yes Miss Stark."

She smiled again. Then from the elevator came a voice she didn't recognized putting everything to a stop.

"Gentlemen? What's is going on down here? Who is this lovely young lady you are harassing?"

The guards stopped and turned to the voice, one guard responding, "Agent Barton, sir. This woman is insisting that she is Mr. Stark's daughter. She is insisting she go into the tower sir."

Jarvis' smooth voice rang out into the lobby once more, "I can alert Mr. Stark that his daughter, Miss Vivian Stark has arrived home if you wish Mr. Barton"

"Please don't Jarvis, I really was hoping to surprise him."

Clint looked to the guards and to Vivian before saying, "I'll take responsibility for her. Log her as my personal guest gentlemen." He took Vivian's bag and led her to the elevator. "Oh and gentlemen, nest time, call somebody won't ya?"

The doors closed and Vivian was heading up to see her father for the first time in nine years.

Clint could sense her nervousness, "So. He's got no idea you're here huh?" She shook her head. "Didn't leave on good terms I'm guessing." She shook her head again.

There was silence in the elevator for three more stories.

"Well. This should be fun to watch." Clint dead panned.

Both elevator riders couldn't hold their laughter as the elevator climbed he rest of the way.


End file.
